


BTY Ask the Cast (Plus OC’s and villains)

by FrankieK2896



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieK2896/pseuds/FrankieK2896
Summary: As I have it on FF I’ll also post the Ask the Cast here for you all to enjoy and interact with!Ask the Cast of Bound To You (Animals Included) and TMNT (Villains Included) any and all questions! Ever want to hear what the guys like best on Pizza? What kind of girls they'd go for? Any and all questions I will ask them for you! Come on in and figure it all out! But don't forget to ask the girls questions too! This is also a place to get to know them as well! Read Review and Follow! (Spoiler Free)





	1. Chapter 1

Alright so I'm going to explain what exactly this is!  
  
This is a chance for all of you to ask your favorite turtles or villains or any of the cast along with three of my own Oc's ANY questions you so desire! I put no limits on the questions you can ask as long as you tell me who you're asking!  
  
For instance, I have a questions for all the turtles. Or, I have a question for just Mikey. Or, I have a question for just Bri (One of said Oc's) and Donny.  
  
You can ask ANYONE you want a question, you can submit as many questions as you like in the review section! Or go ahead and message me! feel free to ask as many as you like!  
  
(SIDE NOTE: If you want to know more about the Oc's, Brigit, Leeann and Elizabeth. And any of the OC's to come, you can ask them questions as well and you can also go to their story on my page called Bound To You. Either way feel free!)  
  
Love and Cherish,  
Tmntfreak1996 (FF)  
FrankieK2896 (Ao3)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s questions were asked in FF.net and are the courtesy of AmandaFair! (Interviewer is Author insert T-Freak1996 also referred to as T)

T-Freak1996 can be seen waving as she flips on the camera, the background showing the Lair's living room with the guys and the girls all sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hey guys! Glad to see everyone tuning into our first live questionnaire!" T greets as she shoves back in her chair and rolls toward the others, a notebook on her carefully crossed legs. Elizabeth sighs, sounding a bit bored and flopping over to lay her upper half in Leeanna's lap.  
  
"Are we gonna start this or what?" Raph demands impatiently, rolling his eyes at T's enthusiastic greeting to the fans. T pushes out her bottom lip and pouts at the red banded turtle who sits on the arm of the chair beside Leeann, who smacks his arm lightly.  
  
"Just be patient Red, she's gotta say hi to everyone so they'll stick around to hear the answers to their questions" She scolds him lightly, then turning to T with a 'go ahead' gesture. T smiles and bounces a bit in her seat with excitement as Mikey returns her smile from his cross-legged seat on the floor in front of a still flopped Liz and Brigit. Leo sits in the armchair beside the couch and Donny with April beside him.  
  
T sits up further in her swivel chair as Raph rolls his eyes again.  
  
"Why we even got to do this?" He groans, T chuckles and looks down at her notebook and flips it open, putting pen to paper.  
  
"Let's not forget it was you who outed me to the PD's when I was scouting for info on Hun Raph, you owe me" She says almost under her breath, the red banded turtle looks like he's about to argue but T then looks up and continues, cutting him off. " Alright! So let's begin shall we!"  
  
"Woohoo let's do it!" Mikey shouts enthusiastically, grinning wide. T smiles and looks back down at the notebook, tapping the pen against the pages.  
  
"Okay, So Amanda Fair has two questions, First is for everyone! Question one! What's everyone's favorite pizza topping/toppings?" T asks, looking at everyone's faces and then pointing to Donny to start off. Donny frowns a little, tilting his head a little bit in thought.  
  
"I'd have to say my favorite type of pizza would be Pepperoni and portabella mushrooms" he admits, nodding apparently happy with this conclusion. T nods a little and writes down his answer for future reference, looking up and pointing her pen at April. April sighs and rests her legs in Donnie's lap from where she sits in the opposite arm chair.  
  
"Hawaiian pizza is by far my favorite! I like something on the sweet side" She answers resolutely, reaching out a hand with a smile and rubbing the top of Donnie's head to signify the something sweet. Mikey crinkles his nose jokingly at the gesture, smiling all the while as Liz 'Ew's' and laughs herself. Raph rolls his eyes but smirks as Leeann and Bri just smile wistfully at the behavior, Brigit a bit more openly than Leeann.  
  
Leo just smiles into his mug of tea and shakes his head as T lets out a purposely obnoxious Aw and then points her pen at the recipient of Liz's legs across her lap. The strawberry blonde taps her chin thoughtfully for a moment or two before answering.  
  
"Sausage and Jalapeno" She says decisively, nodding with a giggle. Leo almost spits out his tea at the sound and stands from where he sat in the second arm chair, setting his tea on the coffee table and taking one of the napkins T had set out when Leeann made cookies and tea for everyone.  
  
"Sorry about that, Jalapeno? Really? I didn't know you liked spicy food" Leo plays it off as he wipes his face and T cracks up at his straighter than straight face. After a second of awkward stares at T she stops and clears her throat.  
  
"Alright Leo since you spoke up it can be your turn next" She says, cringing underneath the suspicious gazes of everyone else there. Leo sighs and moves back to where he sat before in the arm chair, running a hand down his face and unleashing an unamused glare in T's direction at her insistence of him answering next when he clearly is trying to keep himself composed. T catches this and smiles, shrugging as if to say he shouldn't have freaked out.  
  
"Well my favorite pizza would have to be just regular pepperoni but I would love to try this new type of pizza I saw the other day when Brigit and I were at the store," He leans forward to lean his clasped hands on his knees as he continues " It was a pepperoni pizza with arugula, papaya, and ginger flakes"  
  
Raph scowls at the choice and makes a disgusted face and Leo rolls his eyes.  
  
"Okay Raph, what kind of pizza do you like?" Leo asks almost sarcastically, making Raph chuckle and hold up one of his hands.  
  
"I'd like Pepperoni, Bacon, Ham, Sausage all with Stuffed Crust" Raph ticks off the toppings on his fingers and nodding confidently once he's done "Now you tell me that ain't a good pie!"  
  
"Sounds like an artery cloggin pizza to me" Leeann says with a laugh, looking up at him with an eyebrow raised. Raph reaches down and shoves her gently as T scrambles to keep up.  
  
"Oh yeah Dollface? What's yer favorite pie then?" He challenges her, his tone joking but not quite. Leeann gives him a mock glare before turning to T.  
  
"I personally like Pepperoni Sausage and onions" She says matter of factly, elbowing a laughing Raph in the side and making him almost jump out of his shell, consequently ending up with him on the floor. Leeann jumps as he falls, him swearing loudly and Liz sighs While Leea leans over the arm of the couch to check on him.  
  
" I honestly just like cheese on my pizza, it's really good without all the toppings in my opinion" Liz says with a yawn, Mikey looking up at her in surprise.  
  
"I didn't expect you to be a plain pizza lover" Mike tells her, smiling as she twists to face him with a tired smile as she rests her head on Lee's lap.  
  
"Yep, I like my pizza all natural" she tells him, poking him in the forehead before closing her eyes and promptly smiling as Leeann braids her auburn hair. Mikey turns back around and faces T.  
  
"Well on that note since everyone else has answered, I'd just like to say that I like pizza of any and all varieties!" He smiles into the camera, his face twisting in disgust as he thinks of something "Except for pizza with Anchovies or Sardines, that's so gross! I mean if they accidentally put those salty little fish monsters on my pizza I'd-"  
  
"Moving along!" T interrupts as she feels a lecture coming on, looking to her notebook for a brief second and then looking back up at them. "Next question from Amanda Fair is for the girls, Girls? What's your favorite memory since meeting the guys?"  
  
At this the three additions look to each other with curious glances and Bri sighs.  
  
"Well, for me I'd have to say my favorite memory was when we all hung out in the Lair and were going to do a big family dinner! That was a fun day! At least for me it was! Leo even helped me teach Joey a new trick! That is until two someones I know decided to go get into a fight and dinner didn't happen" She says with a shrug, Leo smiling at Brigit as he remembers the day she speaks of. Brigit then looking to Leeann whose focus is now clearly focused on getting Liz's braid just right. T frowns impatiently as Leeann sits in silent focus until finally T grabs a cookie from the tray and lobs it at Leeann's head, only for Raph to catch it promptly and eat it.  
  
Leeann flinches and looks at Raph who seems suddenly interested in the ceiling as he sits back on the couch arm and Lee ties off Liz's braid with a sunset orange ribbon as she opens her mouth to speak.  
  
"I don't know what moment would be my favorite, they've all been pretty damn cool. I think if I had to choose though it'd be when we were all going through Sensei's assessment, I haven’t been worked that hard in a long time. " She stops for a second then shrugs and looks up to T, throwing her a slight glare for throwing the cookie at her "Plus I mean it was really interestin to find out the things we did well and the things we need to work on from a seasoned master. though having those freaky looking knives to my throat obviously put a damper on enjoying my assessment "  
  
Lee shudders at the memory and Liz pulls herself to sit up, crossing her legs and leaning her forearms on Mikey's head thoughtfully.  
  
"I think my favorite memory would be when me and Mikey started the picture war! Leeann was so mad when we showed a picture of her sleeping to her partner in her culinary class! He stills laughs whenever he sees-" She laughs all the way through her answer, even as Mike's eyes bulge and he and Brigit look at her trying to hush her. Brigit eventually just opting to clap a hand over her mouth. Arm fully extended to the side and her face not daring to look in Leea direction as Lee's eyes widen and she slowly turns to face Liz a bright red blush crawling up her face.  
  
"Is that why Torrance randomly looks at me and laughs in the middle of class? Are you kidding?" Lee demands angrily, Raph suddenly coughing on the cookie he'd been eating and pounding on his chest, laughing almost hysterically at the realization that this was news to her. Suddenly though he stops with a raised eye ridge.  
  
"Whose Torrance? I thought your partner was Cinia?" He asks confused, getting a brief 'what do you care' look from a currently enraged Leeann. Brigit and Mikey slowly inch away and Liz laughs nervously, slowly getting up off the couch.  
  
"Sooooo.. No one told you yet huh?" She asks nervously, Leeann shakes her head and Liz opens her mouth momentarily to speak then bolts, jumping over Mikey and the coffee table in one bound, Leeann following momentarily in much the same movement except for stumbling unceremoniously over Michelangelo.  
  
"You get back here Elizabeth Kelly!" Lee's voice can be heard yelling throughout the Lair, just as Elizabeth runs past the camera and behind the couch with the woman following behind.  
  
"NO! You're gonna hurt me!" Elizabeth yells back to her, causing the rest of the occupants to either roll their eyes, laugh, shake their heads or, in the dog's case who had both been sleeping in the corner in their usual positions till this moment, start to bark. Brigit and Mike lean on each other for support due to laughing too hard and as Liz jumps over the dining room table she uses it as a barrier in the background of the feed.  
  
Lee laughs and spreads her arms invitingly to Liz, who also stops to see what she's doing.  
  
"No, I'd never hurt you! I just wanna give you a nice big hug! Maybe shake you a bit but eh! What it hurt" Leeann tells her, slowly stepping around the long dining room table as she approachs her, getting just within arms reach when Liz hears the second part and bolts again. "Get back here ya little-"  
  
"Yeah! Laugh it up! Y'all're next!" She tells them menacingly, her accent slipping in as she continues the chase. T wipes her eyes and pushes back toward the camera, looking into it and trying not to laugh again.  
  
"Alright guys! If you'd like to ask the guys or girls a question please feel free to leave a review! Tell me who the question is for your welcome to question the bad guys as well" She whispers the last part, but Leo's head snaps up and he looks to be in what T calls 'Lecture Mode' as he leans forward and shakes a finger at her, beginning to speak. "Heh! Bye guys!"  
  
  
To get to know the girls just a little bit better, totally optional, you can read their story from my page! Bound To You.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T EVEN SAY HOW MUCH IT MEANS THAT YOU GUYS ARE SENDING IN QUESTIONS! SERIOUSLY! MAKES ME SO HAPPY! LOVE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT NIGHT! OR MORNING! LOL IDK ALL I KNOW IT'S 12:13 AM HERE SO YEAH X,D BYE BYE NOW!
> 
> Today’s Questions are sent in by GuestBreana

With a flash the camera flicks on and T's face can be seen greeting the viewers.  
  
"Hey guys! Let me first say how happy it makes me to have people sending in questions! Seriously! If I meet you in person I'm gonna hug you till you smack me cause ya can't breath!" She says enthusiastically, the background of the shot as she moves away shows a dingy looking alleyway with a sewer grate half open. "Alright, since I've got a question from GuestBreana for old Shred head I couldn't exactly bring him to the Lair so I got him to come out here thinking I was going to give up the guys in exchange for an interview, who knew it was that easy right? Anyway, I've placed a hidden camera in the plant back here so when he shows up in about five minutes we can video tape him!"  
  
T looks at her watch and then smiles, putting her fingers to her lips in a shushing motion as she steps back and jumps up to sit on a metal garbage can that's as tall as her midsection. not a minute afterwards a series of footsteps can be heard walking down the street, and Oroku Saki (Also known as the Shredder) steps into the alley, glaring at her as soon as she comes within his range of sight.  
  
"Where are they? You said those freaks would be here!" He demands menacingly, taking a few steps toward her. T just laughs and holds out a hand, signaling for him to stop. Surprisingly he does, if only because he isn't used to people being calm and collected even down right joyful in his presence.  
  
"If they were here then you would have killed me right away, plus you have to answer a question first or I'm not tellin you anything!" T tells him condescendingly, smiling smugly at the power hungry lunatic. He growls at the girl and continues to glare.  
  
"How about I just take you to my headquarters and have my men beat the answers out of you instead while I watch? Then I can have them test the sample mutagens on you that we have been creating! I know of one that is excruciating" He threatens boldly, T frowns and points at him with her pen.  
  
"Would you say that is your favorite method of torture?" She asks him, writing down everything he said. He stops then, confused by her not being afraid of him.  
  
"It is one of many at my disposal" He says simply, at this T looks up with a smile and slides her pen into her notebook spiral.  
  
"Great! That's all I needed! Bye-Bye now!" She exclaims quickly, pulling a smoke bomb from her back pocket and throwing it to the ground just as Shredder growls and lunges at her. After a chorus of metallic impact the camera jolts upwards in the fog and descends into darkness.  
  
The video feed cutting out as the sewer grate is lifted and set silently onto the manhole, the Donny made brackets clamped so it can't be pulled open.  
  
*Time Skip*  
  
The feed snaps on again and you can see T's aggravated face along with catching someone's rant midway.  
  
"-elieve you would put yourself in danger like that! You aren't even trained in Ninjistu! What if you hadn't gotten away? What if he'd actually managed to capture you and torture you like he told you he would!" Leo's voice rings out over the groans of the others on the couch and arm chairs, T rolls her eyes and smiles into the camera.  
  
"Hey guys! We're back in the Lair and everyone's favorite Writer is now getting chewed out for asking Shredder your question!" She tells the viewers with a cheery tone, again sitting in the same swivel chair as last time as she pushes away to show Leo pacing about the room in a mixture or anger and concern.  
  
"Come on Leo, Sit down, let's just finish the video and talk to her later about it okay? We don't want to embarrass her in front of her writer friends" Brigit says gently, catching his arm as he paces past her for the third time. He looks down at her sighs, then goes over to his arm chair. He points at T as he sits.  
  
"This talk isn't over" He tells seriously, T rolls her eyes and looks down at her notebook.  
  
"Alright dad" Her tone is a little mocking as she then continues despite Leo's glare "Alright, todays questions are from GuestBreana, She first asks the guys, 'What kind of girls would you all go for?'"  
  
T smiles a bit and points her pen at Donny to start off.  
  
"Well Honestly seeing as I'm married to April I wouldn't say I'd exactly go for any girl you know?" He says precisely, thinking over the way he answers this question. April smile and leans down, kissing his cheek. Mikey immediately jumps in after Donnie.  
  
"Well Breana, being the awesome free spirit and battle nexus champ that I am I'd go for a gamer girl! But she's gotta like comics and stuff too! We have to have stuff in common right?" He says enthusiastically, flexing his muscles at the battle nexus part. Raph rolls his eyes at the bragging and T raises an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Whats with the attitude big guy?" She asks him curiously, everyone looks at Raph with a somewhat surprised look on their faces.  
  
"What? Any of us could have guessed what he would say" He tells the rest of the group matter of factly, shrugging his shoulders as Mikey returns the eye roll along with a smile. T chuckles.  
  
"Okay Raph! What about you then? What kind of girl would you go for?" She asks him, smirking a little. Raph's eyes darken a little and he looks away, letting out a huff of air as he concedes his answer.  
  
"If it ever had a chance of happening I'd want a girl who had a good head on'er shoulders, a kick ass attitude but who knew when to take it down a notch and relax, and she’s gotta like movies and working out “ He says simply, not looking at the rest of them for a second and then turning back to find shocked faces "What? She could show me a thing or two"  
  
"Alright enough with catching flies in your mouths guys, it's Leo's turn to answer" T interrupts before anyone can get sidetracked again, Leo looks to T with a serious expression obviously still upset with her. "Come on! We'll talk after but right now you gotta answer!"  
  
Leo sighs and sits back in the chair, rubbing his chin thoughtfully and in annoyance.  
  
"I'd like to marry a woman who could truly make me a better man.. Er… turtle, now what those qualities would be that could change me I couldn't tell you so I wouldn't want to assume them" He says in exasperation, running a hand down his face. T nods and writes down those answers, then looking up at the girls with a smile.  
  
" So girls, next question is that same one but flipped! What kind of guys would you all go for?" T asks the three girls on the couch, already knowing Aprils answer to this one. All three of the remaining guys suddenly perk up a little, Mikey and Leo more noticeably than Raph as the question passes the young writers lips.  
  
Brigit slowly raises a hand, silently offering to go first.  
  
"Sure! Go for it Brigit!" T tells her encouragingly, nodding for her to continue as everyone looks at her expectantly.  
  
"Okay, well for me I'd want a guy who can make me laugh, someone whose willing to let loose and relax every once in a while but also knows when to be serious" She says smoothly, gesturing randomly as she does. Leea nods in agreement and then starts up with her own answer.  
  
"I'd want someone who can improve with me but at the same time be able to keep me out of trouble cause god knows by now I need someone like that" She says with a chuckle, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back against the couch. In response to which Jinx then comes and jumps into her lap, settling down almost immediately as Raph reaches down and scratches her behind her good ear. Brigit looks to a thoughtful looking Elizabeth and nudges her with an elbow.  
  
"Chicki-Dee? You're up!" Brigit tells her gently, Liz flinches and then looks at Brigit then to Liz and the rest and shrugs.  
  
"I just want a guy who'll love me for me and accept me for who I am" She says gently, shrugging just a little at the end of her statement. Everyone just looks at her for a moment before T smiles and nods, rolling back over toward the camera as random conversation then starts up behind her.  
  
"and as for your question for me Breana, I have to say that this is the Bound To You universe that I'm using for the story itself and I truly don't try to just use one. though if I had to choose my biggest influence it would be 2003. Though I will say that 2012 has NOTHING to do with this questionnaire Or the story and therefore because I don't follow it I can't answer questions on it without fearing that I'm telling you false info" T says calmly, a relaxed smile on her face. Suddenly Leo then stands and walks over to stand over her shoulder, leaning down so that he's in view of the camera.  
  
"And now T has to answer some questions from earlier so she'll be signing off! See you guys next time in Ask The Cast! We're truly honored to be answering your questions!" Leo says smoothly, clicking off the camera just as T starts to protests.


End file.
